


Surprise

by mylatestobssession



Series: Robertweek2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, robertweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Robert isn't the only one that can plan surprises.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Robert week: Write a romantic scene between your favourite Robert ship.

Robert slammed the door behind him. It had been a long day dealing with complaints at the Haulage firm after Jimmy’s van broke down and he’d missed his delivery time. Sorting it was going to cost them thousands. He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and was in the process of taking off his jacket when Aaron came down the stairs.  
“Bad day?” he questioned gently. He moved to wrap his arms around Robert’s waist, breathing in his husband.   
“Bloody Jimmy!” he exclaimed. “I told him that van needed to be checked before he took it out. Did he listen? No. So now I have to clean it all up because lets face it, Nicola has enough charisma to charm a piece of wood –“  
“Right” Aaron interrupted. “Get upstairs and strip.”  
Robert raised his eyebrows. “No, not that. I’m going to run you a bath. Liv is going to be home anytime soon.”   
Robert sighed. He turned to rest his forehead against Aaron’s. “He just cost us our month in Ibiza Aaron.” Now it was Aaron’s turn to get annoyed. “Jimmy bloody King!”  
“Right Sugden go and get that butt upstairs before I change my mind about joining you.” Robert smirked and did as he was told. Aaron waited until he heard him in the bathroom before he messaged Liv to let her know she could start. 

Robert was naked by the time Aaron joined him, the bath was filling with water. Robert took his time undressing Aaron, it was the best way to kill the time waiting for the bath. He was careful not to get himself or Aaron too worked up, knowing it would have to wait until tonight. When Robert was finally able to get in the tub he pressed himself against Aaron, loving the closeness, he could tell he wasn’t the only one.   
He really hoped Liv was running late today. 

******20 minutes later*******

Robert came down the stairs humming to himself. The only thing on his mind was his husband waiting upstairs for him. He was tempted to send a text to Liv asking her to meet them at the pub for dinner. He started to look around the room but stopped almost immediately. The room had been transformed into what looked like five different children’s parties. From danger mouse to death note, all of Robert’s favourite shows where somehow here in party form. 

He turned around as he heard Aaron coming down the stairs. He swallowed around the lump of emotion in his throat. “You remembered?” he whispered.   
The conversation had been years ago. Robert jokingly complained about how despite his pestering his dad had never given him his dream birthday party. Don’t get him wrong his birthdays were always great but his dad had never gone beyond the generic party decorations, of course Robert had realised that money would have been a factor in this. Still his younger self never considered that. 

“You’re not the only one who can do romantic gestures” said Aaron. Robert laughed, it may not seem romantic but to Robert it meant the world that Aaron put this much thought into something so small.   
He pulled Aaron to him. Kissing him softly “I love you, Mr Sugden.”   
“I love you, Mr Dingle.”  
Robert then noticed the ensembled group of people sat just to the side of all the party stuff. All his family and friends were there. He frowned as he noticed something. 

“Why are they all wearing headphones?”

“Happy Birthday Robert” chuckled Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was more than one scene but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
